This invention relates to a system for actuation of a camera without the presence or action of a human operator. Systems are known utilizing long trip wires or remote radial control to actuate the camera from a point distant from the location of the camera itself. Such techniques allow the operator to position a camera for taking a picture, allowing the operator to place himself at a point that is physically removed from the camera, and to actuate the camera when the event that is to be recorded occurs. Such systems find utilization in wildlife photography, pictures of the operator himself, and various time lapse events where the camera remains stationary relative to an evolving object.
In all of these systems, a hallmark is the requirement that the operator actuate the camera himself. That is, whether actuation is by trip wire or remote control, the human operator must initiate the photography sequence himself. There are, however, many events which occur at random which might be missed by the photographer or involve unduly long waits waiting for the photography event to occur. For example, in wildlife photography, such as taking pictures of birds, small animals, and the like, the opportunity to take a picture occurs only briefly and the operator must be alert to actuate the camera at the correct time. The event may occur only intermittently and without warning. Accordingly, the requirement in the prior art that the operator be alert and ready to actuate the camera almost instantaneously places an excessive burden on the operator and results in many missed photo opportunities.